No digas Jamás
by JohanneArcadie
Summary: 10 años después de la guerra. Draco deberá reencontrase a sí mismo. Hermione sin darse cuenta lo hara por él... Dramione!


**Hola, tengo veintidós años, soy española, y vivo en Barcelona. Ésta es la primera vez que publico en ésta página. Sé que éste capítulo es corto, pero lo tomo más como una introducción a la historia, la verdadera trama empieza a partir de ahí. Me ayudaría mucho que me dejaseis algún comentario, sea para bien o para mal, muchas gracias, y a leerrrr!**

**Capítulo 1**

**Caminaba lento, aterrado de todo y de todos, hasta de sí mismo. Pero aunque todos los principios con los que había crecido, influenciado siempre por su padre, habían caido el mismo día en que cayó Voldemort, no podía dejar de lado su porte Malfoy. Si bien había prestado servicio a Lord Voldemort cuando su padre lo obligó a manchar su carne de cordero semi-inofensivo con la marca tenebrosa, no había ayudado lo más mínimo en su causa, de hecho, deliberadamente, había aguado culaquier plan cuando se le había presentado la ocasión. Haciendo honor al nombre de su padrino, había seguido sus pasos, aliándose con la Orden del Fénix... todo por un mundo mejor... mundo que ahora lo rechazaba, como sobras de un día de cumpleaños... como ese trozo de pastel que nadie comió y que tiene sus dias contados, congelándose en el frigorífico, esperando vanamente que halguien se decida a probarlo... **

**Con su mejor cara de indiferencia, escuchó los abucheos de la numerosa cantidad de gente que había asistido a su juicio, un juicio abierto, mientras escuchaba al nuevo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, exponiendo su caso. A eso se había reducido el apellido Malfoy... a nada. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el ministro, sabía que lo iban a condenar, pues nadie sabía de la alianza que había tenido con la Orden, puesto que sus filtros habían sido solo a Potter, bajo amenaza de no publicar por ahí que él les estaba ayudando, por eso no esperaba que un Harry Potter de aspecto mucho más adulto que hacía una semana, se levantara de su silla, al tiempo que pronunciaba un claro y sonoro "Un momento, señor ministro" y pidiera la palabra.**

**-No pueden encarcelar a Malfoy. Cuando todos creimos que la guerra estaba perdida, yo encontré respuestas, y salidas a los problemas, y sabe cómo lo conseguí? Malfoy me ayudó, actuó de espía para la Orden, poniendo en peligro su propia vida. Por eso no creo que deban encarcelarlo, además de que cuando dejó entrar en sexto año a los mortífagos al colegio, lo hizo bajo amenaza de muerte, muerte para él y para su propia familia, creo que todos en su situaicón habríamos hecho lo mismo. No tengo más que decir.**

**Después de la heroica apelación de San Potter a su caso, nadie en el comité del Wizengamot se atrevió a ir en contra de las palabras del niño que vivió y volvió a vivir, por lo que acabaron declarándolo Inocente de todos los cargos, bajo supervisión periódica del ministerio cada cierto tiempo.**

**Después de eso, Draco Malfoy había partido, no sin antes avisar al Ministerio, y asergurar que iría a cada citación que recibiese. **

**Ahora, después de diez años, ahí estaba él, mirando por la ventana del avión, y recordando todos esos sucesos, preguntándose cómo sería el recibiemiento del mundo mágico al que pertenecía cuando era un crio malcriado egocéntrico y narcisista. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto montado en aquel avión, se habría dado cuenta, de cuanto había cambiado Draco, quien a sus 17 años, no habría utilizado un método muggle ni aunque su escoba de viaje estuviese forrada de pinchos venenosos... Solo tenía que ser sociable, se decía una y otra vez, si quería que saliese bien lo acordado con el ministro. Unos días atrás, el mismo Kinsley Shacklebolt había ido a visitarlo, y le había ofrecido la posibilidad de entrar a trabajar en el ministerio, en el departamento de Misterios, sería ineflable... solo tenía que decir que sí pero... ¿dónde estaba la trampa? Según Shacklebolt lo único que pretendía era devolverle el puesto que merecía por lo que había sido una gran ayuda para el mundo mágico... el único problema esque para él, ese acto de "valentía?" había sido una verdadera farsa, lo que había hecho lo había hecho por su propio bien y el de su madre, por nadie más... y cuando le hizo esa misma oferta a sus dieciocho años, la había rechazado con el único propósito de alejarse del mundo mágico, la gente en general, y de todo... estaba cansado de la vida, y acobardado en la misma medida. El ministro en esa ocasión aceptó su decisión, pero ahora había vuelto, y le había confesado además que estaba preocupado por él, porque parecía haber escogido una via ancha y libre... solo, sin nadie alrededor y esperando lo único que puede esperar alguien que está solo a voluntad propia... la muerte, cuanto antes, mejor. Draco, jamás de los jamases reconocería que al final aceptó la propuesta del ministro porque había notado que por primera vez desde que había finalizado la guerra, alguien se preocupaba por él sinceramente, por lo que con su mejor porte Malfoy, había estrechado la mano de Shacklebolt.**

**-De acuerdo, ministro. Creo que ya es hora que me devuelvan lo que me pertenece.- Había acabado diciendo Draco, aunque no había podido ocultar detrás de sus ojos una mirada llena de gratitud, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ministro.**

**Había comprado una casa en una urbanización de Londres, había decidido no vivir en ninguna de las mansiones que le quedó por herencia, después de que su padre fuese condenado al Beso del Dementor, y su madre muriera por una extraña maldición que la fué apagando en pocos meses. Fué en ese momento cuando decidió que iba a estudiar Maldiciones y cómo romperlas. Había escuchado alguna vez que Bill Wesley trabajaba rompiendo maldiciones, y creía que sería interesante darle un giro, enfocándolo al tipo de maldiciones que afectan a las personas, como la que mató a su madre. Por eso el ministro había ido a buscarlo, en el departamento de misterios, les sería de gran utilidad.**

**Empezó a instalarse dejando de lado sus pensamientos, tenía muchas cosas que ordenar, y debía estar depejado si quería terminar pronto. Mañana sería un largo día, largo y raro sobretodo. Draco Malfoy estaba de vuelta, y no pensaba hacer pasar desapercibida su persona, no por nada era un Malfoy. **

**...**

**Mientras, a poco menos de quinientos metros de donde se encontraba el chico vaciando cajas, un chica, de pelo castaño y ondulado, abría la puerta de su casa y avanzaba con gran dificultad hacia la cocina con un par de bolsas de cartón en los brazos. Le habría resultado más dificil si su perro no la hubiera guiado, puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas y no podría llegar a la cocina a través del tacto de los muebles. dejó las bolsas en la repisa y en ese justo momento sonó el teléfono. **

**-Diga?- Respondió con un trozo de pan en la boca.**

**-Hermione? Soy Harry, te llamé hace rato pero no me lo cojiste.**

**-Hola Harry! Fui a comprar, acabo de llegar ahora mismo. ¿Cómo estais? ¿Cómo está Ginny con el embarazo? ya le queda menos de un mes! **

**- Bien, Ginny me tiene dando vueltas de noche y de día, "Antojos" dice ella, jajaja, pero todo sea por esa criatura que está por llegar. Hum... esto..- Siguió Harry, poniendo un tono más serio esta vez- Te llamaba para recordarte que el próximo viernes será la cena de Compromismo de Ron y Lavender... Hermione, no tienes porqué ir, sólo te aviso porque Ron me lo pidió pero... **

**-Está bien Harry, ya todo eso quedó atrás. Yo dejé a Ron, no? Entonces no debo esperar que no rehaga su vida. Él se ha portado bien conmigo, entiendes? Hemos conseguido conservar la amistad, además yo me alegro sinceramente por él..**

**-Hermione no finjas delante mio, porf..**

**-No, Harry, escúchame- Esta vez la voz de Hmerione sonó más débil de lo normal- Él merece ser feliz. Yo seré una carga para cualquiera que esté a mi lado, él sufrió las consecuencias de ésta maldición tanto o más que yo... porque yo perdí la vista...- No pudo soportar que algunas lagrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas- pero él me perdió por el camino, porque dejé mi amor por él a un lado, obsesionada con poder volver a ver... Lo alejé de mi vida, los alejé a todos... y me di cuenta que prefería estar sola, que ya no lo quería como había pensado quererlo...- Se escuchó el sonido de un pañuelo através del teléfono, y Harry supo q estaba secando sus lágrimas- y ahora no puedo culparlo por querer ser feliz. Estoy bien Harry en serio, contad conmigo el viernes. **

**-¿Sabes que te quiero con locura verdad? Siempre hemos estado contigo Herms, y no dudes que lo seguiremos estando, tú solo llámanos vale? Ginny te envía besos y te pide por favor no te pongas muy gapa, o te odiará eternamente porque según ella "no hay manera de arreglarse con esta barriga". jajajjaaj **

**-Jajajaja sí, dile que iré un rato antes a vuestra casa, para desarreglarnos mutuamente, y no sobrepasar la una sobre la otra. jaja Un beso Harry**

**-Un beso Hermione!**

**Cuando colgó el teléfono, colocó la compra en su sitio y salió a dar un paseo con su perro, Jakie. Esos eran su mejores momentos de reflexión, y la conversación con su mejor amigo, le había traido a la mente recuerdos muy antiguos... recuerdos dolorosos. **

_***Flash Back***_

_**-Ron... no puedo seguir con ésto, te estoy haciendo daño... nos estoy haciendo daño...**_

_**-Qué? pero Hermione, no entiendes que lo que yo quiero es estar a tu lado? No me dejes por favor, Hermio..**_

_**-Calla, por favor...**_

_**-Escucha, yo puedo cambiar, puedo pasar más tiempo buscando soluciones, no he estado contigo lo suficiente, pero qué cojones! tú tampoco me has dejado... **_

_**-Ahí está el problema Ron... No quiero hacerte daño, y siento que ya no puedo seguir así, porque cada día me apetece menos estar con la gente... hasta contigo... **_

_**-Cómo? Co-co-cómo puedes d-decir eso? Hermione, esque ya no me quieres? Contesta maldita sea!**_

_**-No como debería... como te mereces... lo siento Ron. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí... **_

_**-Espera! Espera espera espera, por favor, Hermione... No te vay... HERMIONE!**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

**Después de haberse desaparecido de aquel piso, en el que habían compartido tanto, tantas risas y tantas riñas... tantas noches... No se sentía mejor... ni mucho menos. Se sentía el ser más despreciable, pero sabía que a la larga el pelirrojo iba a ser más feliz sin ella, que a su lado... **

**En esas se encontraba la castaña, enredada en recuerdos, cuando sintió pasos creca, y su perro cambió brúscamente en dirección hacia la persona que llegaba. **

**-¿Qué le pasa a éste perr...? Jakie! Quieto!- Jamás se alejaba de su lado de esa manera, casi la tira! Pero unas manos fuertes la habían cogido por los ombros para evitar que se cayera. Una descarga electrica la recorrió de arriba a abajo, se quedó quieta, muy quieta, casi se había olvidado de respirar.**

**-Granger...- Sólo una palabra. Las manos seguían ahí, no se había movido ni un milimetro en la posición que se había quedado, arrodillada en el suelo. Después de unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, las manos la soltaron - ¿Quien está ahí?- **

**...**

**Silencio... La persona que había venido, tal cual había llegado se había ido... Hermione palpó al perro, buscando alguna señal que le indicara que no estaba herido ni nada parecido... Después de unos segundos, asustada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, volvió lo más rápido que pudo a casa. **

**...**

**Cuando ya había desempaquetado todo, decidió salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, para conocer un poco más la zona, y de paso, poder comprar algo de cena. Llevaba media hora dando vueltas por las calles, mirando los nombres de éstas, y de los buzones, memorizando datos, eso siempre era de utilidad. Había visto un par de tiendas, una panadería a dos calles de la suya, y un supermercado a tres calles a la parte Este de la urbanización. Iba caminado y vió a lo lejos un parque, era grande, con muchos árboles, sería estupendo estirarse bajo alguno de ellos, un día de verano... Sí, definitivamente le gustaba su nuevo hogar... **

**Y la vió, iba caminado trankila, con un perro, un Golden Retriver si no se equivocaba. Esa chica le sonaba se algo... Caminó despacio, acercándose lo más sigilosamente que podía, no quería asustarla acercándose así porque sí.. Pero qué diablos, él era un Malfoy, las chicas se morían por verle acercarse a ellas. Sin más se encaminó, decidido a saber quien era esa chica que se le hacía tan familiar. Desde luego tenía un cuerpo bonito... **_**Vaya curvas señor!. **_**Llegó a su altura y el perro casi se le exa encima por una caricia. **

**-¿Qué le pasa a éste perr...? Jakie! Quieto!- Y todo pasó muy deprisa, la chica se tambaleó, y antes de que pudiera decir nada estaba agarrando sus ombros, los dos arrodillados en el suelo. Y él no podía creer la persona que tenía enfrente. Iba a decir algo, alguna vieja frase, por los viejos tiempos, pero se quedó mudo al mirarla y comprovar que ella no podía verle. Estaba ciega! De su boca no pudo salir nada más que un quedo **_**"Granger...", **_**la soltó, como si las manos le quemasen por haberla tocado, y desapareció. **


End file.
